The Very Beginning
by outside da box
Summary: This is a story about the Thompson sisters and how they met Kid. I will add on to this... Now I based this off the two anime's/manga's Soul Eater and Soul Eater Not! because they had intriguing backstories on Kid, Liz, and Patty.


**This is based on the knowledge in Soul Eater and Soul Eater Not!**

Normal P.O.V

"Thanks Liz!" Patty ate another helping of food, her pink dress glimmering as she rocked back and forth.

Liz smiled and sat back down, if only Patty knew that only hours ago, she was taking part in a drug deal, for Colby. Colby was the man who owned the mansion they lived in. he had agreed that they could stay, and Patty didn't know Liz had to pay the price for them.

"Thank you for dinner!" Patty smiled, and excused herself to her room.

Only Colby and Liz were left. "Liz." Colby said, causing Liz to wince. "I'd like to talk to you." he smiled, and stood.

Liz hesitated, but followed the man. They walked through the corridors, and into a hallway Liz had never been in. all the lights turned off, and it took her a while to adjust. "Colby?" She asked, uneasy.

"Over here." He sounded rushed. "Come."

She wanted to run, she was scared.

"COME!" He yelled, causing Liz to turn around and run, but he caught her by the wrist. "Now. You two have been here for what? Ten years?" he asked. "Well.." He grabbed Liz by the shirt. "I've been waiting looonnng enough." He grabbed her boob.

"Wah?!" She pushed him away. "No!" And bolted.

Hallways and hallways she ran past. After a while she finally found the staircase that led to the living room. "Yes!" She smiled, but was pushed forward. "No!"

Colby held her down. He sat on her, and she was laying on her stomach. "Let's have a good time~, shall we?" he kissed the back of her neck.

"No.."

"GET OFF HER!" Patty yelled, and smashed something against his head. He stilled, and Liz rushed up.

"Patty!" She grabbed Patty's hand. "Get your things, we're leaving,. Now."

Patty rushed upstairs and came back down in seconds.

"Let's go."

XxX

Two Years Later

"Hehehe.." Patty laughed. "We got his wallet too." Liz smiled wickedly in her hand(Gun form).

"I finally found you~!" They heard a familiar voice sing.

"Colby!" Liz turned into human form and turned to him, but a pain erupted in her side.

"Shut up! Witch!" He snickered, and walked towards them.

"Come on!" Patty held her sister, "Switch!"

"N…No.." Liz frowned. "My body won't let me…. Damnit!" She swung her hand and it smashed against the ground.

"Surrender to me." He grabbed Liz' hair and whispered in her ear. "or the police."

She shivered, what a despicable man. "I did everything for you." She whispered. "When you'd bring other women to the mansion, I'd wash the bathtub after you finished with her!"

"Ewwwwww!" Patty groaned.

"Haha, sorry Patty…" Liz glared at Colby. "I'd rather face the cops for my crimes than you."

"Very well, I'll take you in _after, _you are taken in by the police."

"No!" Liz screamed, but was hit from behind. She managed to kick the person, and bolted with Patty. "This way!" She screamed, and they bolted towards the open area.

A light blinded them and shouting was heard. "GET THEM! DON'T LET THEM ESCAPE!"

"Liz." Patty demanded. Liz did so and changed into her gun form, and aimed at the mountain of cops.

But in only seconds, the cops were piled into an actual mountain, all uncountious.

A teen their age put his hands in his pockets, he was at the top of the man made*PUN*mountain. "Let's go."

They were dumbfounded, and Patty shot him.

"Patty!" Liz yelled. "He helped us, and we killed him!"

"So?" Patty asked. "He could be like Colby."

A shiver went through Liz' barrel (The barrel of her gun*It's a pun*)(Her spine).

The teen stood again. "Come on."

"What?" Patty asked, and shot him, once more in the chest.

"PATTY!" Liz screamed.

"I panicked!" Patty confessed. Looking at her sister(In gun form), but she wasn't in her hand. "Wha?"

The teen held Liz in his hand. "unsymmetrical, I need the other." He murmured.

"Don't touch me!" Liz turned back into her human form.

"Oh, sorry." he smiled, and tilted his head(In a cute way)to look at her.

"Who're you?" Liz asked. "Go away."

"This world is cruel. It is full of cruel people." He started. "If I have to, I will be one of them."

"Fuck you." Liz and Patty didn't have time to bolt, as everything went black.

**MORE LATER!**


End file.
